Kan Kawabata
|image = }} Kan Kawabata (かん かわばた Kawabata Kan) is a student of the Neo Hope's Peak Academy's third-year class, and a participant of the Killing School Retreat featured in Danganronpa: Serial Bonding. ''His title is the '''Ultimate Libero' (超高校レベルバレーボールスター, Chō kōkō reberubarēbōrusutā, Super High School Level Volleyball Star). History Early Life Killing School Retreat Appearance Kan is the tallest of the students present at Camp Zetsubou. He has short, black hair that stops just beneath ear-level and spikes up slightly on top. His outfit consists of a white volleyball uniform with a black collar and the number 14 on the front in black print. His shorts are black with a dark blue 14 on the front of the left leg, along with a pair of grey sneakers with red soles, laces, and lightning bolt logos on the sides. Over the uniform, he wears a light blue warm-up jacket with black accents on the side. Personality Kan is a highly-competitive person, due to his desire to be the best in everything he does, whether it be in sports, school, or anything else that is or resembles a competition. He has a habit of mocking people whenever he receives an opportunity, since this is how most of his teams interacted with each other. He always puts his full effort into whatever he is doing, especially when working out. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Libero Since middle school, Kan has worked his hardest to excel in playing volleyball. He has been the star player on every volleyball team he has joined, carrying all of his teams to easy victory against some of the toughest teams in the country. He caught Hope's Peak's attention when he defeated an acclaimed travel team on his own when all his teammates were out sick. Relationships Monokuma As is the case with the other campers, Kan dislikes Monokuma. However, outweighing this dislike is a strong sense of fear towards his capabilities, especially before his execution when he pleads for his life to no avail. Robert Marren Razor and Kan befriend each other during the primary investigation of the camp, while inspecting Kan's lab. They sit next to each other during Riku's respect-building exercise, likely intentionally. Tamaki Ozu While the two are only seen interacting a handful of times, it is implied that Kan and Tamaki are friends. During the trial, when Maro tries to stop the conversation of where he was when Mayuko was killed, Kan informs Tamaki without mocking her that he's trying to change the subject. Mayuko Terauchi Kan ends up sitting next to Mayuko during Riku's respect-building exercise. Whether they chose to sit next to each other or not is unknown. When Mayuko tries to murder Kan in a last ditch effort to escape, only to die instead on accident, Kan more than likely develops extreme resentment of her for putting him in such a dire situation. Hirokazu Itami For most of the first chapter, Kan and Hirokazu have a rocky relationship. During the primary investigation, Kan openly mocks Hirokazu with little provocation, leading the Strategist to leave the room. However, he still shows concern for Hirokazu's well-being, trying to stop him from entering the girls' restroom when Tamaki found Mayuko's body so he wouldn't violate the rules. However, this could also be because he didn't want him to find the body. Quotes * "Ooh! Listen up, everyone! The master of planning is gonna beat the stupid teddy bear with his brain!" * "Oh my god! He’s psychic too!" * "Really? Because there’s this really popular trend nowadays called the 'Tide Pod Challenge…'" * "Tamaki, no. He’s trying to change the subject." * "Dude, that’s probably the fakest love letter I’ve ever heard." Trivia * Kan is based on the creator's younger brother. However, both his talent and personality traits were exaggerated for the sake of the character. * Kan's English VA, Ian Sinclair, was chosen for his role as Zapp Renfro in the anime Blood Blockade Battlefront. ** Sinclair previously voiced the English dubbed version of Juzo Sakakura from Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. * Kan shares a birthday with Kyosuke Munakata from the Danganronpa 3 anime. * Kan is the writer's 14th favorite character in the story. Category:Danganronpa: Serial Bonding Characters Category:Sports-based Talents Category:Talent: Libero